User blog:Plattenum/100 Songs to Inspire/Motivate You
Need a pick-me-up or something to drive you through hard times? Here are some great songs for your inspirational/motivational soundtrack! Yes, these are almost all pop songs. I mainly listen to pop. #Anything's Possible by Lea Michele #Back To Beautiful by Sofia Carson #Be The Change by Britt Nicole #Beautiful by Christina Aguilera #Beautiful For Me by Nichole Nordeman #Beautiful World by Connie Talbot #Believe It by Cimorelli #Better by Britt Nicole #Brave by Sara Barellies #Brave Honest Beautiful by Fifth Harmony #Break Free by Ariana Grande #Bulletproof by La Roux #Can't Back Down by Demi Lovato, Alyson Stoner, Anna Maria Perez de Tagle, and Char Ligera from Camp Rock: Final Jam #Clay by Grace Vanderwaal #Clip My Wings by McClain Sisters #Confident by Demi Lovato #Destiny by Megan Lee #Don't Be So Hard On Yourself by Jess Glynne #Don't Stop Believin' by Journey #Dynamite by Taio Cruz #Fight Like A Girl by Bomshel #Fight Song by Rachel Platten #Firecracker by Keara Graves #Firework by Katy Perry #Fly by Avril Lavigne #Fly by Skylar Stecker #Geeks by Hailey Knox #Get Up by Superchick #Go by McClain Sisters #Gold by Britt Nicole #Harder We Fall by Jessie J #I Am Invincible by Cassadee Pope #I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly #I Can Only by JoJo #Imagine by John Lennon #Invincible by Kelly Clarkson #Invincible by Kristen Adrian #It's Who You Are by AJ Michalka #Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne #Let It Go by Idina Menzel from Frozen #Lighthouse by G.R.L. #Look Like Love by Britt Nicole #Lose Like Me by Glee Cast from Glee #Louder by Charice #Louder by Lea Michele #Love Life by Natalie Taylor #Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld #Lovely by Twenty One Pilots #Masterpiece by Jessie J #Mean by Taylor Swift #Mean Girls by Rachel Crow #My Destiny by Dove Cameron #My Girls by Bella Paige #No One Is Alone by Anna Kendrick, James Corden, Lilla Crawford, and Daniel Huttlestone from Into The Woods #One Day by Charice #One Girl Can Change The World by Shuree #Only Gets Better by Maddi Jane #Only You by Katie Sky #Paper Doll by Bea Miller #People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson #Pretty On The Inside by Madysyn Rose #Rise by Katy Perry #Rise Up by Andra Day #Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara #Sing by My Chemical Romance #Sit Still, Look Pretty by Daya #Somebody by Bridgit Mendler #Something Beautiful by Tori Kelly #Stand by Britt Nicole #Stand by Elizabeth Elias #Still That Girl by Britt Nicole #Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson #Superheroes by The Script #Talk by Daya #That's Not Me by Bianca Ryan #The Climb by Miley Cyrus #The Greatest by Sia (feat. Kendrick Lamar) #The Lost Get Found by Britt Nicole #The Magic Inside by Lena Hall from My Little Pony #Things Get Better by Gabrielle Taryn #Thunder by Leona Lewis #Titanium by Sia #Try by Colbie Callait #Try Everything by Shakira #Unbreakable by Madison Beer #Unbreakable Smile by Tori Kelly #Unstoppable by China Anne McClain #Unstoppable by Sia #Warrior by Demi Lovato #We Can Change The World by Disney's Friends For Change (feat. Bridgit Mendler) #Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance #What A Girl Is by Dove Cameron #Who Says by Selena Gomez #Who You Are by Jessie J #Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J #Why Don't I by Sofia Carson #Wings by Cimorelli #Wings by Little Mix #Work Of Art by Britt Nicole #You Don't Really Know Me by Jessie J Category:Blog posts